Velith
While it is likely that Velith has no gender, it is often the view of Velith's followers that present their god as a woman. She is a creator deity who's dark womb cradles all of existence. History "The universe was Nothing and it did write the tales of the time from its beginning until its end and it did end and the light was not. The Nothing began and with it came Void and Velith the mother became NOT." - ''The birth of the void and Velith from Velith's unholy text, 'Mater' 'Inanis'. Velith is the darkness and the void. She is the nothing between everything, the space between matter. She exists everywhere and her darkness engulfs all. Her origins are mysterious but some believe she was the first being of existence, created from Nothing along with her counter, Nous, who is the Substance to her Void. Her followers see her as the mother of all creation and we are all birthed from her dark womb. Others see life as the gestation of our souls within her womb to be released upon death into the True Life. Home Velith's home plane is unknown, although many believe the entirety of the Void to not only be his plane, but also be his physical personification which stems further evidence of his Great Nothingness. Relationships He cares nothing for any of the other gods, indeed some doubt Velith's existence as a true entity, just as they doubt Nous'. It is believed that he is the counter to Nous. While Nous is the personification of everything and the soul of the multiverse, Velith is the personification of nothing and the soul of the void. Appearance and Emissaries Mortal statues to Velith appear as a robed figure with skeletal hands, arms open wide. His face intentionally left blank to symbolize his nothingness. What Velith actually looks like in a mystery. If he has ever appeared to his followers, they are denying it, claiming that the Nothing cannot take form. Servants Velith's immortal servants aren't known, if there are any at all, but there are many cults dedicated to her. While this list provides some known cults, this is very likely not an all encompasing list of her followers. Many more are thought to exist but do so in secret. *The Watchful Sky: The cult of Velith is dedicated to his creation. They live and serve him as a creator of all things. They follow a dogmatic guideline to preserve creation as part of his ultimate plan of salvation for mortal life. *Ruka Maitari: Based on the name, it is thought that this cult originated in Russ. The name is Russic for "Hand of the Mother." This cult has since migrated to every corner of the world and is one of the most famous assassin's guilds in the world. They will accept an offering to their mother, which is usually a religious ritual that includes providing some sort of wealth to the Ruka. They believe that they are providing a blessing to those they kill and furthering the goals of Velith, the mother of creation. With death, you are delieved from her womb into your new life that they call True Life. *H'shed: While completely unconfirmed, some scholars have recently made the connection to Velith in relation to the Luminous' dark enemy, Bemot. If this is the case, then the Lords of the Beast would be the most powerful servants of Velith. It also may mean that Velith is dead, given that in the legends of the Luminous, Bemot was slain by the H'shed who served him. However, some believe this to only be metaphorical and that the H'shed no longer serve Bemot. Similarities to Bemot ''When the servants of Adonai stood fast against the H'shed, they did beat them back in bloody battle. When victory came within reach, the Great Betrayers summoned up an unholy blackness to sweep the land. It was mighty and all who gazed upon it dispaired, for the beast was filled of darkness and was made of void-stuff. It blanketed the land in the essence of death and snuffed the life from the nation of the Lord, and the Fallen shouted praises to their false Lord. And the Faithful did fear and they called the blackness Bemot. - Tonah, Book of Iilai chapter 3-4 verse 7. Church of Velith The church is one of the most secretive organizations in the world. There are many theories as to what Velith truly is. Some call Velith the brother of Nous, some call it Nous' wife, and some believe Velith to be a piece of Nous himself. Regardless of what Velith truly is, many throughout the world claim her as their deity. Worshipers and Clergy "Velith is the creator of all things. She is the Mother, and we her children. Even you, child, are hers. No being, spirit, nor stone can deny that its existence is owed to our Dark Mother." - Part of a letter sent to the king of Tristania after his inquiry into Velith. Velith's followers come in all varieties and can generally be found in dark basements, reclusive caves, and hidden lairs around the world. Even as dark and mysterious as she and her followers are, it is believed that worshipers of Velith can be found in most corners of the world. Worship of the Dark Mother isn't limited to those who wish to do harm. Some revere her as the Crone goddess and the cycle of dead and rebirth. Temples and Shrines Detailed descriptions of where temples and shrines are located as well as descriptions of how temples commonly appear and how they're used. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Category:Religion Category:Gods